Larga Espera
by Demonocracy
Summary: De la promesa que Zeno cumplió dos mil años después. [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos]


_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos._**

 _Tema: Esa vez en la que la abuela de Kija le dio a Zeno algo que Guen había pedido que le entregaran a Ouryuu si visitaba la aldea de Hakuryuu. (propuesto por **Narutinachan** )_

* * *

 **~Larga Espera**

 **…**

La antigua y secreta aldea del Hakuryuu es un caos total aquel día.

Causado por un cúmulo de cabelleras coloridas _–amarilla, verde, azul y roja–_ , escamas de dragón y ojos legendarios, que no hacen más que resaltar en medio de una aldea completamente _blanca._

Y entre todo aquel revuelo entintado por un anhelo de generaciones, Zeno es consciente de que aquella peculiar anciana no le quita la mirada de encima.

Es por ello que no se sorprende en absoluto cuando ella lo aborda diciendo:

—Lord Ouryuu, sería un honor para mí el hablar con usted.

Su tono es maternal y autoritario a la vez, permitiéndole a Zeno notar que en realidad no deben existir muchas personas que se atrevan a decirle que no.

Y Zeno no iba a ser el primero en hacerlo _–sin importar cuánto deseara seguir viendo a Shin-Ah y a Jae-Ha luchar para no mostrar sus atributos dragones–,_ así que, tras hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, es guiado por la abuela de Kija hacia algún lugar lejos del bullicio _._

…

Una vez que sus eternas acompañantes los dejan solos, la mujer no hace más que observar a Zeno fijamente por unos largos minutos. Casi, como si fuera capaz de reconocerlo… si eso fuera posible.

—Soy la madre del anterior lord Hakuryuu —comienza ella con tono solemne—, y la abuela del actual. Y aunque hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirle, señor Ouryuu, como abuela de nuestro querido lord Hakuryuu, debo tomar en cuenta mi papel como líder de la aldea primero.

La mujer se levanta _–sin aumentar mucho de tamaño al estar de pie, nota Zeno–_ y da pequeños pasos hasta un enorme baúl, en el que comienza a rebuscar sin dejar de hablar.

—He sido líder de la aldea por mucho tiempo… pero no por ello he olvidado…

Del baúl saca un pergamino, que coloca cuidadosamente frente a Zeno, antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar.

—Hace mucho tiempo, el primer lord Hakuryuu decidió asentarse y fundar aquí su aldea una vez que su misión de pelear junto a su maestro terminó. La aldea entera está dedicada a proteger lo que nuestro primer Hakuryuu creó.

La mujer lo mira fijamente una vez más, buscando una reacción en el sonriente chico frente a ella.

—Y lord Hakuryuu nos dejó una tarea muy especial a los líderes de la aldea, en caso de que algún día nos visitara un joven de cabellos tan dorados como los rayos del sol y con la sangre del Ouryuu corriendo por sus venas.

Zeno levanta las cejas con sorpresa, _¿En verdad Guen había…?_

—Sé que ésta reencarnación del Ouryuu no debe saber nada de esa larga espera y que lord Hakuryuu no esperaba que nos apegáramos tanto a sus palabras, pero ahora que usted nos visita me gustaría tener el honor de cumplir la voluntad de nuestro primer Hakuryuu.

— ¿Es… esto…? —pregunta Zeno, señalando el pergamino frente a ellos.

—Es la habitación —aclara la mujer—. Le dejó ropas dentro de ese baúl y siempre debía estar disponible una cama, en la misma casa de lord Hakuryuu, para cuando su tan esperado hermano llegara.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, Zeno se levanta y camina hacia el baúl, observando los vestuarios que Guen le dejó. Cada uno tiene una tela de un color amarillo más brillante que el anterior.

La cama dentro de la habitación es pequeña, simple, y es solamente al escuchar las palabras de la mujer que Zeno se da cuenta que está dentro de la casa de Kija.

—Y lord Hakuryuu pidió especialmente que se le entregara esto.

La anciana le entrega el pergamino con reverencia, sin importar que el objeto se encuentre desgastado y cubierto de una fina capa de polvo. Con curiosidad, Zeno desenrolla el pedazo de papel y observa una simple frase dentro del mismo:

«Sabía que vendrías, tonto amarillo.»

El silencio reina en la habitación por unos largos minutos, mientras Zeno pasa la mirada una y otra vez por aquellos símbolos escritos por Guen hacía demasiados años.

—Es increíble —se obliga a sí mismo a murmurar—, han esperado tanto…

—Valió la pena. La espera de lord Hakuryuu al fin ha terminado.

Los hombros de Zeno se hunden _–¿Cuándo iba a terminar_ su _espera?–_ , y la perspicaz mujer no se pierde ese detalle.

— ¿Necesita algo más, lord Ouryuu?

—No… quisiera-

—Lo esperaremos afuera una vez que esté listo —se despide la anciana, y sale de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

Una vez a solas, Zeno permite que sus emociones salgan a flote.

El pergamino entre sus manos se humedece con sus lágrimas, pero Zeno no puede hacer nada para detenerlas.

El dragón amarillo permanece ahí por un largo tiempo, rodeado por la generosidad y el arrepentimiento, por las promesas rotas y las hermandades eternas.

Deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, haber llegado mucho tiempo atrás.

…

Cuando sale de esa habitación y se reúne con el resto del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos, Zeno trae consigo un nuevo abrigo de color amarillo brillante y la misma cálida sonrisa de siempre.

 **…**


End file.
